True Potential Serum
The True Potential Serum is a elemental essential potion highest level of Elemental Powers used for Jones. Where upon those tapped into through overcoming the emotional obstacles that are holding them back. When in use the potion, the master's bodies glow, they are surrounded by the colors of their elements, and they are able to more freely control and manipulate their elemental powers. Background They’re described it as possessing the most powerful elemental superhuman powers of all, even stronger than evil powerful foes including Sir Finnick since it based on the fanperson’s autisms. It is assembled by putting any items from their thoughts of minds that based on other childhood traumas together. Ingredients For Darlene Paguio’s Traumas, it’s known ingredients are: *Armor of Zeldron (From Adventure Time) **Dumont Diamond (From Despicable Me 3) **Medal of Everylasting Life (From The Book of Life) ** Hypno-Goggles (The Incredibles) ** Hormone Bottle (Jimmy Neutron) ** Duck Call Whistle (Fairly OddParents) ** Venomrai Vemon (From Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjizu) Types of Jones’ Superpowers Although Jones was able unlocking most of new abilities in order to unlocked the True Potential throughout taking down the bad traumas inside. It I saw revealed that Darlene, who can’t find the heart to make Jones her thought’s latest victim, stated that she had nine thoughts: Armor of Zeldron (represented powers of strength, brave, wisdom and protection) - Blood Under The Skin when Jones and the gangs visit the Swamp of Embarrassment, Astrid gets captured by someone. Jones rushes to save him, but he get attacked by Me-Mow. Soon, he fight Me-Mow back, after which Jones went into Ghost Man’s place to find Astrid. Jones lands in the Ghost Man’s place just as he received the Armor of Zeldron which instead they run away. Medal of Everylasting Life (represented healing/regeneration powers, immortality and invulnerability) - The Medal of Everlasting Life that can immune to physical injury and harm, so long as the person keeps touching or wearing the medal. The wearer can also not feel pain or exhaustion/fatigue. The medal can also reawaken a mortal being from a coma, as shown when it awoke anyone. After that Joaquín Mondragon decided to gave up the Medal for sure with María and Manolo. Dumont Diamond (respresented energy absorptions) - Similar to Cironielian Chrysalis Eater it absorption contained energy emitter which wrapped the foes inside the magma cocoon which Jones will able to eat the enemies’s skills, powers and abilities, talent, reducing them into their worst nightmares and fears. Hypno-Goggles (represented hypnotism) - Unlike both side Hypno goggles through hypnosis, the user can control their victim's mind and actions. Victims retain much of their personalities, but twisted to serve the Hypnobrai's ends. Hypnosis victims develop red eyes with dark red spirals, somewhat resembling the eyes of a Hypnobrai Serpentine. Hypnotized victims can become sleeper agents, with the effects of the hypnosis in a dormant state. In this state, the Hypnobrai who hypnotized them can see through their eyes at will, and the Hypnobrai Staff's anti-venom cannot cure them. At any time, the Hypnobrai can "activate" the hypnosis within a sleeper agent, at which point they act like any other victim of the hypnosis. Hormone Bottle (represented berserk mode) - Thank to How to Sink a Sub The user is able to empty oneself of all rational restraints in battle and completely immerse oneself in combat becoming a dangerous warrior for both friend and foe. The ability allows the user to ignore fatal physical damage as if it never affected them and continue fighting with a frightening level of stamina while also being unpredictable and erratic in combat, making it hard to counter them. The rareness of this power makes-up in one's opponent being super strong as it boosts the user's adrenaline and stamina to the point they are able to wear out their opponent through sheer tenacity and ferocity alone. In some cases, user are able to go in a berserk form through sheer rage or when they are in imminent danger. But in order to calm the berserk mode down, they must find they way are several comfort things to do with immutability so such as mediation and seeing love ones. According to Professor Neutron, the hormone bottle that has high toxic to those who exposed to concreted hormone and causing them to be damaged through them their systems. Techniques The potency of its power is proven by Jones contains some true potential using it to effectively and completely defeats the foes, and even powers once and for all. However, it must be noted that the True Potential Serums can only be used for , and for good alone, and it will not work when used in extreme negative emotions such as anger. Category:Fan art potions Category:Potions Category:Fanfcition Potions Category:Darlene Paguio book Category:Ninjago objects